Mixing stars and lightning
by Aggie Deneys
Summary: Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl never planned on attending her senior prom. Her plans change when the JSA learns about it and sets her up on a date with Bart Allen/Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

This is a bad idea, Courtney Whitmore, aka Stargirl, thought as she finished applying her makeup. What was she doing? What had she been thinking? Obviously she hadn't been thinking. What other reason did she have for mentioning the upcoming senior prom? It wasn't like she really cared about it or wanted to go. Yet, she had stuck the proverbial foot in her mouth. Worse, she had made the slip-up in front of the Justice Society of America. That had proved to be a major mistake. Most kids her age were lucky if they had one parental figure. She had her mom, her stepdad Pat, and then the entire JSA. The JSA meant well, but…this was just a really bad idea. No good could come from this night. An unfortunate slip of the tongue and now she was going to the prom. Worse, she was waiting for her date to arrive, her date having been arranged by the JSA.

Courtney loved being part of the JSA. It was so much more than she had ever thought it would be. The camaraderie was great. More importantly, even though she was only a teenager, she was considered one of the core members. She had attained a level of respect she hadn't thought possible, particularly from the older heroes. Alan and Jay had decades of experience, Michael was brilliant, Pieter was compassionate, Ted was just Ted, just like Karen was just Karen. Yet all of them would take the time to listen to her. They actually considered her opinion. It was an honor.

But with that camaraderie, with that respect, with that honor, came a flipside. They were involved in her life – both in and out of costume. Generally, it was minimal involvement. They would ask how school was going, how her family was. Nothing too exciting. Then there were the other times, the times they acted a little too parental-like. Jay had had a talk with Billy Batson, aka Captain Marvel. Jay hadn't known that Captain Marvel was really a sixteen-year-old kid. So when Captain Marvel had shown too much interest in her, Jay had talked to him...and Captain Marvel had left the JSA rather than admit his identity. Billy wasn't the only one. Jay and Alan had also talked Albert Rothstein, aka Atom Smasher. Once again, they had been worried she was getting too close. Tonight, though, they had taken the opposite approach. They had actually set her up on a date. Maybe it was different because they had selected the boy. No matter. It still seemed strange…and worrisome.

Balancing life as a daughter, sister, teenager and superhero was difficult. Overall, her family understood, even though she knew her mom worried, worried a lot. Thank God Pat was there. He understood the hero business and helped reassure her mom. Her high school social life was non-existent. There wasn't time for extracurricular activities, or at least not normal high school extracurricular activities. Weekends and summers were spent in New York at the JSA brownstone. There were even some school nights she barely managed a couple hours of sleep because some crisis had arisen. How many teenagers battled Solomon Grundy, Per Degaton or a host of other villains on a regular basis? How many teenagers hung out with superheroes? How many teenagers had traveled back in time? To the future? Or even to other dimensions?

Jay had once suggested she consider joining the Teen Titans. It would allow her to be around heroes her own age. Courtney had politely, but firmly, declined. The Star-Spangled Kid, or Stargirl as she was called, was a member of the JSA. Enough said. Besides, at the time, most of the Teen Titan heroes had been part of Young Justice. She still shivered when she thought of that group. Young Justice had formed close to the same time she had become active in the JSA. She could have gone the route of Young Justice. But they had been…unique? Or maybe it was just Impulse and Superboy that were so unique. In the end, her memories of Young Justice tainted her thoughts on the Teen Titans. She was happy and content in the JSA. They were her family.

But now – tonight – it was a Teen Titan, a former Young Justice member, that was coming to her rescue. Not that she needed to be rescued. Just because she had mentioned the prom in passing, didn't mean she had wanted to attend it. She had argued that point until she was blue in the face. Her words had fallen on deaf ears. Instead, her JSA colleagues had taken it upon themselves to ensure she attended her senior prom…going so far as to secure her a date. Bart Allen, aka Kid Flash, fka Impulse. Her life was pathetic.

Why had she ever agreed to do this? Bart was…well, truth be told, she hadn't really spent time with him since his Impulse days, and even then she had avoided him whenever possible. Now, he was her prom date. Why? Again she knew she had no one to blame except herself. Not only had she made the mistake of talking about the prom, she had also made the mistake of noting that no one had asked her to attend. She had meant it all to sound like no big deal. It truly was no big deal. Unfortunately, that wasn't how her JSA colleagues viewed it.

Courtney stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and tried to smile, tried to find some enthusiasm for tonight. Her makeup was done. Her hair looked the best it had ever looked thanks to Jesse Quick. Jesse had stopped by earlier and styled her hair into a loose chignon with some loose tendrils curled to frame her face. She had done a fabulous job. Jesse had also had a knowing smile on her face the entire time. Ugh.

She also had to admit that she liked her dress. It was an ice blue V-neck halter, floor-length gown with an empire waist. The color accentuated the blue in her eyes. She had been surprised when her mom had agreed to buy it. The dress had no other practical purpose. She would never wear it again. Then again, maybe her mom was part of the JSA prom conspiracy. It wouldn't surprise her.

The doorbell rang. Courtney sighed. Time for the show. At least Bart was punctual. She had heard the stories about his grandpa's perpetual lateness. She grabbed her handbag and went downstairs, somewhat dismayed to see her mom and Pat surrounding Bart. "Hi, Bart," she greeted, trying to sound excited.

Her parents moved aside and her breath caught. Okay, mentally she had known Bart was older. Hell, he had been the Flash for awhile. He had even died. Yet, when Jay had mentioned Bart, she had pictured Impulse. The Bart standing in the foyer was definitely not Impulse. Of the few recent pictures she had seen, the boy standing in her house didn't even quite look like Kid Flash. Okay, he cleaned up well, really, really well. And he was wearing a tux? That was unexpected. Charcoal gray pants, jacket, vest and shirt with a charcoal gray tie highlighted with horizontal lines of a lighter gray. He looked really nice. She almost said he looked hot, but this was Bart.

"Hi, Courtney," he greeted with a smile.

"Mom, Pat, this is Bart." A belated introduction was better than no introduction she guessed. Her parents knew he was Kid Flash. They also knew Jay and the rest of the JSA was behind this date which meant the JSA vouched for Bart. Courtney assumed that was why they didn't give him the third degree. Her parents knew he was trustworthy. Ten minutes later, after "one quick picture" had turned into several, she was able to get them out the front door. At least Pat had acted somewhat normal. "Sorry about that."

Bart smiled. "No problem. You look really nice."

Courtney blushed. "Um, thanks. You do, too."

Bart looked down at himself. "You think so? I wasn't so sure. It's a lot of gray. Anyway, you should thank Tim. He sort of came up with this, which actually means Alfred came up with this."

Tim. Robin, no Red Robin, she thought. But who was Alfred? It didn't matter. She decided to give him an out. He deserved that much for at least being a good sport and showing up. "Thanks for doing this, but if you really don't want to go, you don't have to. I mean, I didn't tell everyone because I wanted to go. It just sort of came out and they jumped on it and here you are. So, if you want to leave, I completely understand." Okay, maybe she was spending too much time around Maxine.

"It's okay. Tonight'll be fun. Besides, I never went to my prom, so I can see what one's like."

Well, she had given him an out. Now, she had to break the other bad news. She doubted Jay had. "Okay, well then we need to go to New York. I…they…well, everyone's taken way too much interest in my prom. It's like they're all reliving high school."

Bart laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We also need to go to Central City. Same thing." He paused. "I can take us there, but I don't want to mess up your hair or anything."

One of the many moments she had dreaded had arrived. When planning tonight, in particular in planning the trip to/from New York, Jay had insisted Bart could provide the transportation. A perk of going on a date with a speedster. That was all well and good except moving at speedster speeds would ruin any hairstyle. Luckily for her – or maybe not so luckily – a solution had been found. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why?"

With a sigh, Courtney opened her handbag and removed a plastic rain bonnet. She held it out for him to see. "Ma – that's Ma Hunkel – gave this to me for just this reason."

"Is that a-" Bart took the bonnet and looked at it, turning it in his hands.

"Yeah, a plastic scarf thingy that old women wear to protect their hair."

Bart laughed. "I'm sorry, but it's just…well…"

"I know." Courtney felt like an idiot. Worse, she was about to look like an idiot. She had tried to argue a regular scarf would work, but Ma had insisted that plastic was the way to go.

Bart placed the bonnet on her head, a playful smile on his lips. He carefully tied it under her chin. "Well, it's definitely a fashion statement, but it will serve the purpose."

"I swear, if you tell anyone-"

He held up in hands in mock defense. "Hey, give me a little credit. Our secret, okay?"

She nodded, returning his smile. There was something how he said "our secret." It gave her a small shiver. She pushed it from her mind. She didn't want to think about the why of that.

"So, Central City first. Then New York."

Minutes later Bart stopped outside a residential home in Central City. He set her carefully on the sidewalk. Courtney quickly whipped off the bonnet and stuffed it into her purse.

"You still look great," he said.

"Um, thanks," she replied, feeling her cheeks flush.

He took her hand and together they walked to the front door. "Jay and Joan are in New York, so this just my grandma and grandpa and Max." Bart knocked on the door.

As they waited, Courtney felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Why? Why was she nervous? It didn't help that Bart was holding her hand. That was just so…unexpected. It was almost as if he were treating this as a real date, not just a pity date.

The door opened revealing a small framed woman with shoulder length brown hair. "Bart! I'm glad you made it. Come in."

"Hi, Grandma," he greeted, kissing her cheek. Courtney followed Bart into the house, unconsciously gripping his hand more tightly. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest. "Everyone, this is Courtney Whitmore, Stargirl. Courtney, my grandma Iris and my grandpa Barry. You already know Max."

Courtney smiled nervously and greeted the adults. It was the first time she had seen the Flash out of costume, or rather it was the first time she was seeing this Flash out of costume. She knew and liked Wally West. As for Max, she had never quite figured him out. He seemed like he had a gruff personality. How he and Bart had ever functioned together was a mystery. Courtney was thankful Bart kept the meeting brief. Better yet, no one insisted on taking any pictures.

"Thanks," Bart said when they were back outside.

With just Bart present, she felt her nerves calm. "Yeah, well, you still have to survive the JSA."

"Piece of cake."

Courtney bit her lip to hide her smile. If only he realized he would be meeting her surrogate fathers, brothers and sisters, all of whom were overprotective. He tied the bonnet back over her hair. A short time later they stood outside the JSA brownstone. Once again, the bonnet quickly disappeared into her handbag. She couldn't wait to get rid of that thing. It was so embarrassing.

He stopped her hand from opening the door. "Wait." She looked at him in confusion. Why-? He quickly kissed her. "Okay, ready now."

Why had he just kissed her? Okay, it hadn't been much of a kiss. Just a quick peck on the lips. She hadn't even had the opportunity to kiss him back. Of course, that was assuming she would want to kiss him back. Would she? Damn, he had her all flustered. Then it clicked. That's what he wanted to happen. "Jerk," she hissed as she opened the door

"Leveling the playing field," he whispered in her ear.

Leaving the JSA proved much more challenging than her house or Central City. Had Bart not been a hero, had Bart not been an outgoing-nothing-really-fazes-him person, surviving the JSA meet and greet would have been torturous. Even though calling it a meet and greet wasn't quite right. Almost everyone had previously met Bart, whether as Impulse, Kid Flash or the Flash. If anything, the visit had been more of a don't-you-dare-think-of-hurting-Stargirl-or-we'll-hurt-you sort of meeting. Even Jay, one of Bart's mentors and former guardian, had taken that stance. Thankfully, Bart was highly respected. His Impulse years had been overshadowed by his time as Kid Flash and the Flash. For that reason, they had toned it down…a little.

"Guess it's my turn to say I'm sorry," Courtney said as they stood outside the brownstone. She quickly glanced around them to make sure Michael hadn't sent one of his T-spheres to spy on them, not that the sphere would be able to keep up with Bart. She didn't see anything, then again Obsidian was probably watching them instead.

"It wasn't that bad." He paused. "It's weird when you think about it. The JLA is basically a glorified fight club, but the Titans and JSA are family." He looked at her. "So, ready to dance?"

When she had accepted this date, she had turned down the dinner portion. Anything to avoid spending unneeded time with Bart. He hadn't seemed to care one way or the other. Now, she found herself feeling a bit disappointed. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss him. So far at least, the evening was turning out to be much different than she had anticipated.

Arriving at her high school, she took the plastic rain bonnet off for the last time and stuffed it into a garbage can. "Enough of that!"

Bart laughed. Reaching for her hand, they went inside. It quickly became apparent to her why she hadn't wanted to go to the dance. Most of her classmates looked at her in surprise that she had actually shown up. Courtney Whitmore at an extracurricular activity? At an extracurricular activity on a Saturday night? It was unheard of.

Having Bart, an unknown player, as her date only heightened the attention on herself. While some of her classmates introduced themselves, most just whispered. Yet another downside of life as a teenage hero was the challenge of making friends when you didn't do anything outside of school hours. She had a few classmates she considered friends, but she knew even they became frustrated with her when she would only provide vague answers about what she did over the weekend. Even if she could admit she had traveled back in time or traveled to the future, she doubted her classmates would believe her.

After several awkward minutes, Bart pulled her onto the dance floor. When the music slowed, he placed his hands lightly on her hips. "So, is it just me or is almost everyone staring at us?"

So much for hoping Bart hadn't noticed. "It's not you. I think they're surprised to see me here."

"Why?"

"How much time did you hang out with your high school friends?"

"Good point."

"And they're probably trying to figure out who you are."

"Or they are simply stunned by how pretty you look tonight, not that you aren't always pretty, but you know…" Once again she blushed. He was proving to be very good at making her feel flustered. She also noticed he stumbled a bit over his words. Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling a bit flustered. But that would only raise the question why? "So, you want to blow this place and go somewhere else where we don't feel like a specimen in a Petri dish?"

Not an analogy she would have made, but it worked. "Sure."

"Okay, but before we go, let's give them something to really talk about."

Before she could ask him what he meant, before she could identify the playful gleam in his eyes, Bart had pulled her close, one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head, and kissed her. This time it wasn't a quick peck on the lips. When he ended the kiss, Courtney reminded herself to breath. Her heart pounded in her ears. What had just happened? Why had he… What did… Her mind struggled to make sense of it.

Bart smiled. "Let's go." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her off the dance floor, oblivious of the open-mouth stares from her classmates. Monday was going to be pure hell. If she thought the whispering and stares were bad now, it was only preview of what was to come. Still, it had been worth it, definitely worth it. Who would have thought Impulse would be a good kisser?

As soon as they were outside of the building, he scooped her into his arms and zoomed away. When he finally stopped, he set her down carefully. "Where are we?" She looked around, not recognizing any of the buildings. Numerous pedestrians filled the narrow walkways.

"River Walk in San Antonio." San Antonio? Not exactly where she would have expected him to take her. Okay, she hadn't really thought about where he would take her. Maybe back to Central City or Keystone City. Maybe back to New York. Maybe even to the Titans Tower in San Francisco. But San Antonio? Never.

He absently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a wistful smile on his lips. "That run sort of messed up your hair."

"That bad?" she asked, self-consciously putting her hand against her hair, trying to feel how bad it must look.

He pulled her hand down. "No." Another kiss…and a shock? She looked at him in surprise. "Sorry. Hazards of kissing a speedster so soon after they run." Another kiss. This time no shock. Her mind struggled to keep up. He kept surprising her. With a smile, he took her hand and together they started to walk. "Hungry for some ice cream?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, ice cream cones in hand, they found an empty bench on which to sit. After a few licks, she decided it was time to be honest with him. "I have to admit, I wasn't too sure about tonight."

"Oh?"

"Well, I mean, it wasn't a blind date, but still we were set up by Jay."

"Yeah. And you probably were having Impulse nightmares."

"There was that," she admitted. "You've…you've really changed." Bart shrugged and ate his ice cream. "What was it like to age and become the Flash and die and all that."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, probably trying to gage if she were serious. "I saw you at the memorial service."

"What?"

"You know, my memorial service when I died. I saw you were there."

Courtney's mind raced, trying to figure out what he meant. How could he have seen her there? He was – or had been – dead. Then she understood. "You watched it? Isn't that a little morbid?"

He shrugged and took a bite of ice cream. "Maybe, but I was just curious. How many people actually have the opportunity to watch their own funeral?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It's still rather morbid though." She took a bite of her own ice cream. Her mind drifted back to that time. Bart's death had hit the Garricks hard. Jesse had been hit hard as well. "You know, most heroes were there."

"I noticed. Sort of surprised me."

"Why?"

"Courtney, I'm not an idiot. Between my own actions and Wally's comments, I wasn't viewed as the most reliable or smartest hero. Sort of makes you wonder if those same people would have shown if it was Impulse who had died…or even Kid Flash. Besides, I doubt they really came because it was me. They were memorializing the Flash. Barry, Wally…I was just a footnote."

"You sell yourself short."

"So do you."

Okay, this conversation had grown much too serious. "You still haven't answered my question. What was it like?" He told her. This Bart was so very different from the Bart she remembered. While she had seen him when he had been the Flash, it hadn't really registered that it was Bart at the time. Maybe because they had been in the middle of fighting the Sinestro Corps. Or maybe because the Flash costume so effectively disguised the person underneath.

And as much as she hated to admit it, Bart was probably right regarding his memorial service. People had attended because it was the Flash. Yes, they had announced Bart's identity, but it was the fact that he had been the Flash that made people interested. As an individual, few had known Bart. Even fewer had really known him as the Flash, not that there had been much time to get to know him. He had only been the Flash for a few weeks before he was killed. But people did remember the previous Flashes and Bart's memorial service had provided the opportunity to remember all of them.

Time seemed to stand still and yet flyby. The conversation flowed easily, probably helped by the fact they could share their alter egos with each other. There was no worry about secret identities. He talked about dying and coming back, about having Max and his grandpa return, about the changes in the Teen Titans. She talked about the changes the JSA had gone through.

She shivered.

"Cold?"

"A little."

Bart shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Courtney smiled inwardly when he also put his arm around her shoulders. She shifted to sit closer to him. She watched as the fingers on his free hand entwined with the fingers of her hand. This night…this date…was so different from what she had anticipated. She had never expected having such fun. She had never expected to find herself liking Bart this much.

"I should probably get you home," he said softly, after yet another kiss. The past few kisses tasted like chocolate ice cream.

Home. No, she didn't want this night to end. "What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Yeah, I probably should go." Her parents weren't expecting her home. It was the weekend after all. The fact she had actually been in Blue Valley instead of New York was a fluke due to the prom. Yet even though her parents weren't expecting her, her JSA family was…and they were probably watching the clock. She didn't have a curfew, but she knew they would worry if she stayed out too late. "Can you take me back to New York?"

"No problem."

Before she realized it, Bart had stopped at the end of the block, gently setting her on her feet. Laughter filled his eyes as his fingers tried to smooth out her hair. "Okay, that last run really did your hair in."

"Well, between the wind and you," she said lightly. Her fingers deftly removed the pins that were holding her hair up, letting it fall down.

"Yeah, well," he pulled her close and let his hands finger her hair as he kissed her. It left her breathless. Again. It gave her a shock. Again. How many times had they kissed tonight? She had lost track. "I had a really good time," he said softly.

"Me, too." They walked to the brownstone. "Want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure."

They went to the kitchen, flipping on the lights. Bart immediately spotted the plate of Joan's cookies on the countertop. "So, would you like to go out again sometime?" Bart asked between bites.

Her heart did a small flip flop. Until he asked the question, she had realized how much she had been hoping he would. She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Bart returned the smile.

"Well, well, well, the teenagers return," Ted announced as he walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and removed a bottle of beer.

Courtney inwardly sighed as Alan, Jay and Pieter also entered the kitchen. They were making no effort to hide the fact they had been waiting up for her. At least they weren't in their costumes.

"Did you two have fun?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, we did. We stayed at the dance for a bit and then went to San Antonio."

"San Antonio," Alan repeated, looking a bit more closely at the two teens.

"Give them a break, Alan, he's a speedster," Ted replied, taking a sip of beer. "Be glad he kept her in this country."

Courtney hadn't really thought about that possibility. Technically the world was at Bart's fingertips, or at least the soles of his feet.

"And Bart was a gentleman?" Jay asked.

"The perfect gentleman," she answered, unconsciously pulling her hair back. It had to look awful. She dreaded the number of snarls and tangles she would encounter when she would try brushing it. It was definitely going to be painful.

"Well, then, perhaps the perfect gentleman would care to explain the hickey on your neck," Pieter said with a grin.

Courtney froze and paled. She had forgotten about that. Actually, she hadn't forgotten about that kiss, she had just forgotten about the hickey. Could she call the hickey the result of a kiss? Was it a kiss? It had at least started out as a kiss. No matter. Her toes had curled in her shoes as his mouth had moved down her neck. Little sparks had glanced off Bart, which he claimed was the Speed Force. Bart had apologized when he saw what he had done. Courtney hadn't cared. She had just wanted him to kiss her again…which he had. While Pieter wore a grin, frowns creased the faces of the other three heroes. Bart had obviously crossed some sort of line and it wasn't good. "Bart, run!"

He did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

A/N: I hadn't intended to write another chapter. Chapter 1 was meant to be a standalone story. But I had too much fun with the characters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jay Garrick stared at the untouched cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of him. By now, the coffee had gone cold. Pieter Cross had made a pot of coffee shortly after Courtney had stormed out of the kitchen, tears in her eyes. Since her abrupt departure, an uneasy silence had fallen in the kitchen. Even Ted Grant a man notorious for making comments in poor taste, had remained silent. "It's my fault," Jay said softly.<p>

"No, all of us are to blame," Alan Scott replied. "We shouldn't have reacted the way we did."

"Hey, don't go dragging me into this mess," Ted argued. "You two old prudes are the ones to blame. Cross and I didn't say anything."

"But I'm the one who suggested Bart could take her," Jay continued, as if Ted hadn't spoken. "I just…" Jay rubbed his temples. "It's so easy to forget who Bart really is at times. It's so easy to think back to those years as Impulse and look at him now and still see that innocent and fun-loving boy. Maybe I just don't want to admit how much he's grown up."

"Same with Courtney. It's hard to remember she's eighteen," agreed Alan.

Pieter sighed loudly. "I think both of you are overreacting," he said. He waited until he had their attention. "Both Bart and Courtney are eighteen. They did nothing wrong. They acted like teenagers, something neither of them do often enough. For one night in their lives, they were able to act their age, they were able to forget about Kid Flash and Stargirl. For one night, they were normal, or as normal as they will ever be. Better yet, they enjoyed themselves."

"Well, the hickey sort of gave that away," Ted noted, a grin on his face.

Pieter ignored the comment. "I think you both need to apologize to Courtney…and Bart. They did nothing wrong. They only had a good time. Yet they both feel guilty because of you." He wasn't surprised when neither Jay nor Alan acknowledged him.

"To be honest, I never thought they would hit it off," Jay admitted. "Maybe that's why I suggested Bart. He would be safe."

"But-" Alan started.

Pieter cut him off. "Bart was – is – safe. They kissed. Big deal. It was a date. Kissing is one of those things that usually happens. To me, tonight emphasizes the fact that Courtney needs to spend more time with other teen heroes." Pieter finally gained their attention.

Alan frowned. "There are teen heroes here."

"But Courtney is a seasoned veteran. She should spend more time with other teens that have the same amount of experience. She's a great role model here, but she doesn't have any real counterparts on the team. Those with similar levels of experience are all older. She's been here since you reformed the JSA. She's done a great job and I know she will continue, but I think her world needs to expand a bit."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let her be a Teen Titan. Most of the members of the current roster have the same years of experience as she does. She'd be among her peers. There's a lot she could learn, both as a hero and as an individual."

Jay shook his head. "No. That would put her and Bart on the same team."

"I agree with Jay. It's one thing to admit we may have overreacted, but it's another thing to purposefully put them together in a situation where there are no adults."

"First, both Courtney and Bart are legally adults. Second, last I heard, the Titans have supervision."

"I would not qualify Garfield Logan as a positive role model or supervisor," Alan argued.

"Be that as it may, others do, specifically the League. The League has had more interaction with the Titans than the JSA ever did. Besides, from what I've heard, Robin, or rather Red Robin, appears to be back on the team. That young man is more than capable and will probably become their leader again, if he hasn't already." Jay and Alan remained silent. Pieter sighed. "Do you trust Courtney?"

"Of course, we do. That's not the point."

"Do you trust Bart?"

Alan glanced at Jay. "Bart's proven himself more than capable," answered Jay.

"Do you trust Red Robin?"

Jay rubbed his face. "Pieter, I know what you're trying to do. Of course, we trust all of them. There's no doubt in that. The Titans have proven themselves time and again. But putting Courtney and Bart together-"

"Jay, what are you afraid of? Is Bart not good enough for Courtney? Or is it that Courtney isn't good enough for Bart?" Jay remained silent. Pieter looked at the three JSA elders. "They had a date. They had fun. Courtney got a hickey. It doesn't mean anything more will come of it. And if it does, who are we to stop it? We aren't their parents. Besides, they need to find their own way. They need to make their missteps. Allowing Courtney to become a Teen Titan shows that you trust her and Bart to be together, whether that's together as teammates or together as something more."

"What makes you think Courtney would even want to be a Teen Titan?" Alan countered.

"Or that her parents are going to go for this idea," added Jay.

"Nothing. She may laugh at the idea. She may view it as a step down from the JSA. But it's a question she's never been asked – and she should have been given the choice years ago when the Teen Titans reformed. It's better late than never. And now, after her date with Bart, after witnessing your disapproval of her actions, letting her decide would show her that you trust her, that you trust Bart, that you trust them together no matter what the outcome may be. As for her parents…" Pieter shrugged. "I don't know, but it's a decision for Courtney and her parents, not us."

Jay and Alan shared a look. Eventually they both nodded. Ted grinned. He leaned back in his chair and asked, "So, who's gonna to tell Courtney she's been traded?"

* * *

><p>Courtney had been having a very bad day. No, make that a very bad three days. Well, maybe only two. It depended on how she classified very early Sunday morning. Because very early Sunday morning, as well as Saturday night, had been awesome. She still couldn't quite believe that she had attended her prom with Bart Allen. Likewise, she was also having a hard time believing that she had had a great time and that Bart, fka Impulse, was so cool and good looking. It was too hard to fathom.<p>

The night had ended when Bart had returned her to the JSA brownstone in New York. The JSA, or rather Alan, Jay, Ted and Pieter, had been awake when she and Bart had returned. Courtney was willing to give Ted and Pieter the benefit of the doubt, but she knew in her heart Alan and Jay had been waiting for her return. She supposed she should have just returned to her home in Blue Valley, but that had never been the plan. Regardless, neither Alan nor Jay had been happy when they had spotted the hickey on her neck. Bart had quickly left, leaving her in an extremely awkward situation. No one quite knew what to say or do. Courtney had distinctly felt Alan and Jay's disappointment. Trying to talk to them had been difficult. She hated the fact that she had started to cry. They had been tears of frustration. She hadn't done anything wrong. In the end, she had returned to Blue Valley a few hours later to simply avoid the discomfort around the brownstone. Maybe she shouldn't have run away. It's not like it resolved anything. Sooner or later she would have to face Alan and Jay again. Even if the hickey was physically gone, it would remain the unspoken elephant in the room.

Personally, she believed Alan and Jay had blown everything out of proportion. It was a hickey. Big deal. It's not like they had had sex or anything. They hadn't even really fooled around. Not that that would have been any of Jay or Alan's business either. Besides, it was Jay who had encouraged her to go out with Bart. Yet as much as she wanted to blame them, to make it all their fault, her conscience wouldn't let her. She highly respected them. She valued their support and wanted to make them proud. At the moment, she was feeling neither.

Surprisingly her parents, the only people who she believed had a right to throw a fit about the hickey, had been blasé about it. They had just been happy she had had a good time and had gotten home safely. Go figure. Adults. She doubted she would ever understand them.

Then Monday had arrived. It was time to return to school. She had known it would be awkward. First, she had actually attended a school function. Her life as Stargirl didn't give her much time for a social life and, as a result, she rarely attended school events. Second, she had attended prom with a boy no one knew. Third, and most importantly, Bart had kissed her in front of her entire class. While the kiss had made her heart race, it was also mortifying. What had he been thinking? Facing her classmates, tolerating their teasing, it had been a long and agonizing day. Somehow she had managed to portray an air of good-natured laughter, even though she was becoming angrier and angrier with each passing comment. When the bell had signaled the end of the school day, she had been more than ready to leave. Tuesday would be better. Or so she had hoped.

Instead, as impossible as it seemed, Tuesday was actually worse. The teasing grew. It probably didn't help that she had to keep her answers about Bart rather vague. She had shared his first name. She had told everyone he was from Keystone City. She had stated they had met through a mutual friend. Every bit was the truth. But her classmates and friends wanted more and there was nothing more she could share. The joy of secret identities.

To make matters all the worse, her cell phone had completely died. Bart had no way of calling her. She supposed he could call her home number, but she didn't want to risk her stepbrother Mike answering the telephone. Life was bad enough as it was without having to withstand teasing from her stepbrother. Her mom had promised they would go shopping for a new cell phone, but so far, they hadn't. Asking Pat was pointless. He would tell her to talk to her mom.

And then to prove that the universe was totally against her, the family's internet router had also died. How unfair could life be? Like replacing her cell phone, replacing the router seemed to be a low priority, even though in this case Pat was in charge. When she had argued she needed internet access, Pat had told her use the internet at school or the library. She wished she could say it and her cell phone were needed for any potential JSA emergencies, but even her mom knew that wasn't the truth. She had a JSA communicator, just like Pat did. If something happened, the JSA could reach her.

Using the internet at either school or the library was risky. She had managed to drop a quick note to Bart explaining the dead cell phone and internet router, but it truly was only a quick note. First, neither the school nor the library had the appropriate security safeguards. Second, she always felt as if someone was looking over her shoulder. The last thing she needed was to accidentally reveal Kid Flash's email address. Knowing her classmates, they would broadcast it to the world without hesitation.

So when the bell rang on Tuesday signaling the end of yet another school day, Courtney was depressed and grumpy. She was tired of the teasing. She was tired of being incommunicado with the rest of the world, or more specifically, Bart. It didn't seem likely that her life could get much worse. She should have known better.

"Courtney?"

Courtney turned toward the voice that had called her name. A teenage boy briefly waved his hand at her. Courtney frowned. He looked vaguely familiar, but she knew he wasn't in her class. She was also fairly certain he didn't go to her school. So then why did he seem familiar? Worse – or maybe better – he was rather cute. Raven black hair, and as he got closer, she noticed crystal blue eyes. "Yeah?" She tried to keep the sullenness out of her voice. She failed.

He smiled. Okay, he had a really nice smile, too. "I was hoping we could talk for a bit."

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled a bit self-consciously. "I'm Tim."

Tim? The name rang absolutely no bells. She didn't know any Tims. Worse, she sensed she had attracted the interest of her classmates. Courtney Whitmore talking to yet another good looking boy they didn't know. God, now tomorrow was going to be hell, too. Maybe she could somehow time travel to Saturday and end this week of hell. "I'm sorry, but am I supposed to know you?"

"Well, we've never officially been introduced, but you do know me. I'm from Gotham. I work with Bart."

"Oh." Everything clicked. Tim. Tim Drake. Tim Drake Wayne. Robin. Red Robin. Great, the guy she had had a crush on years ago. She felt her cheeks flush slightly at the thought. She forgot about her classmates as she recalled her brief crush on him. Damn. Why did he still have to look so good? She sensed his growing nervousness. It probably didn't help that she was staring. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, no." He nodded subtly toward the growing crowd of onlookers who didn't even try to hide the fact they were listening. "Look, maybe we could so somewhere a bit more private."

Courtney inwardly groaned as she noticed the crowd. She heard a few of her classmates chuckle. Great, just great. Maybe she could convince her mom was she too sick to go to school tomorrow. Digging through her backpack, she pulled out a notebook, jotted a location on a piece of paper, and handed it to Tim. "Meet me there in thirty minutes." She didn't doubt he could find it. He was a Bat.

Tim stuck the piece of paper in his pocket. "See you then."

"All right, Court!"

"Way to go, Whitmore!"

The whistles and catcalls continued as she walked away. High school couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

><p>Twenty-nine minutes later, Courtney walked into the diner. She immediately spotted Tim in a corner booth, his back to the wall so he could face the front door. She slid into the empty seat. "Thanks for meeting me here."<p>

"No problem. I shouldn't have stopped you at school. Sorry about that."

"Let me guess, you've already graduated?"

"Yeah, but I remember what it was like, trying to balance two identities, everyone thinking you're a bit off because you can't explain anything…or at least explain things in a way that makes sense."

"Yeah, it sucks, but in a few more weeks, I'll graduate. Thank god. No more high school."

"Are you going to go to college?"

Courtney shrugged. It was a taboo topic at home. It was also a taboo topic at the JSA. Pat and her mom, as well as most of the JSA, wanted her to go on to school and didn't hesitate to tell her that. She had her doubts, or perhaps more correctly, she just didn't know what she wanted to do and it seemed like a waste of money to go to college when nothing was certain. "I was accepted at NYU. I don't know if I'm going to go or not. Everyone wants me to, but I just…I need some time to figure things out. Maybe I'll just take a few general ed classes or something." Courtney paused when a waitress stopped by the table. Seeing Tim had a glass of soda, Courtney ordered the same. When the waitress had left, she looked at Tim. "So, what about you? College in your future?"

He smiled. "I highly doubt it, at least for now. I know Bruce and Dick and Alfred want me to go, but…" He shrugged. "There's so many other things to do."

"I agree completely." She turned the conversation back to the purpose of the meeting. "Um, not to be completely rude, but why did you want to see me?" It's not like she and Tim hung out in the same social or hero circles.

"I got a call from Alan."

Courtney took a sip of her soda and frowned. Why would Alan be calling Tim? And why would Tim need to tell her about it? Why did Tim think she would care? "So?"

"Alan didn't talk to you?"

"No." Courtney suddenly had a very bad feeling. There was something in the way Tim asked the question. "My cell phone completely died and my mom hasn't taken me shopping yet to get another one. Why?"

Suddenly Tim looked uncomfortable. "I jumped the gun. I'm sorry. I thought Alan had talked to you."

"Look, I've had enough people talking about me behind my back these past couple of days. Don't you start. What did Alan want?" Courtney couldn't quite believe she had talked back to Robin, or rather Tim. Never talk back to a Bat. It was a lesson learned early in hero training. But she truly was at the end of her patience. She watched as his level of discomfort grew. Great. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. She sighed. "Is this about me and Bart?" It seemed unreal Alan would talk to Tim about the date, but nothing seemed to be quite real at the moment.

"Bart? What's Bart got to do with this?" Tim looked confused.

Oh, god… Alan hadn't talked to Tim about that. She felt like an idiot. Courtney crossed her arms on the table and rested her forehead on them. Could this get any worse? She lifted her head and looked at Tim. He probably thought she was some sort of blond airhead. She was definitely acting like one. "He's…well, he's the reason all my classmates are looking at me funny."

Tim didn't react the way she thought he would. Instead of a knowing smile, he rubbed his temples as if he had the start of a headache. "What did he do?"

She quickly realized Tim thought Bart had done something. Well, technically, Bart had, but not in the manner Tim thought. "Nothing like that," she said quickly. "It's just…" The thought of talking about her and Bart to Tim didn't exactly top of her list of fun things to do. If her week so far was any sign, Tim most likely wouldn't approve of her.

"Courtney, I didn't even realize you and Bart knew each other. I guess I should have. You probably met through Jay."

She sighed. "Yeah, that's how we met, but it's…" Why was this so hard? She felt embarrassed, but why? Embarrassed for herself? For Bart? She wasn't sure. She only knew she felt very awkward and self-conscious. She stared at her hands, unable to meet Tim's gaze. "Bart took me to my senior prom. We didn't stay too long. Everyone sort of stared first at me because I was actually attending a school function, which sort of ranks right up there with pigs flying, and then at Bart because no one knew who he was. But before we left, Bart decided to make an impression and he did. He so very much did. He kissed me. I mean he really kissed me. Not a little peck on the cheek or anything. And it was in front of everyone. Then we went to San Antonio. We hung out on the Riverwalk and talked and stuff. Then he took me back to New York. Well, Jay and Alan weren't too happy…because, well…" She pulled the collar of her shirt down so Tim could see the hickey. "I…things have been a mess since then." With her speech complete, she forced herself to look at Tim. He looked dumbfounded, and also a bit amused. "Surprise," she said weakly.

"Okay, I have to admit you totally surprised me with that story. Bart never…" Tim paused. Courtney knew what he was going to say – "Bart never said anything." Had it all been an act on Bart's part? She found that hard to believe. If it had been an act, there would be no reason for the little Speed Force sparks that had occurred when they had kissed. Heck, even the hickey would be a little over the top…or Bart was a very good actor. She found that even harder to believe. This was Bart, and from what she knew of her brief interactions with speedsters, they were the most pathetic liars ever.

Tim smiled. "No, Bart didn't say anything about it. But this sort of explains Bart's mood."

Courtney perked up. "His mood?"

"Yeah, all day Sunday he had this stupid grin on his face. We knew he had done something, but we didn't know what and he refused to share, which is rather amazing because Bart shares everything. He knows no boundaries. Anyway, since Bart is known for pulling pranks, everyone thought he had some sort of practical joke rigged in the Tower. We've been walking on eggshells ever since. But I guess it was you."

Courtney felt her mood lift hearing that Bart was happy. It hadn't been an act. The doubts just showed her lack of self-confidence. They had talked about going out again. It was all-but assured they would. Of course that was before Jay and Alan had gone all parental-like and Bart had quickly left. Who knew what Jay had said to Bart.

"And I guess this sort of explains why Alan called," Tim continued.

Ah, yes, Alan's call. They still had to discuss the importance of that call. "What did he say?"

Tim absently ran his fingers through the rings of condensation left on the table by his soda glass. Whatever he had to say, he wasn't comfortable sharing. Courtney braced herself for more bad news. "Well, he was asking if you could spend some time with the Titans."

"What?" Courtney couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"He…um…asked if you could spend time with the Titans," he repeated. "He said he thought it would be good for you to spend more time around heroes your own age, heroes with similar levels of experience."

Her mind raced to make sense of the situation. Why would Alan do this? She had never shown any interest in the Teen Titans. She was happy and content with the JSA. Likewise, the Titans had never expressed any interest in having her as part of the team. Again, it was probably because they knew she was happy with the JSA. Why the sudden change? Was this some sort of punishment? Because in the scheme of things, hanging out with the Teen Titans was definitely a step down from the JSA, at least in her mind.

"Look, I obviously jumped the gun. I thought Alan had already talked to you or maybe that you had even mentioned something to him. I just thought you and I could talk a bit about it, you know the Titans, but you're not ready."

"No, it's not that. I just…I…I really don't know what to say without sounding completely patronizing."

Tim smiled knowingly. "I get it. The JLA and JSA are the top teams. Everyone else, well, it's sort of just understood that they aren't the top tier. Besides, you get to hang out with the legends, the heroes who made it possible for everyone else."

"You make me sound shallow."

"I don't mean to, I really don't." Tim paused. "Look, we can forget this entire conversation if you want. But I do want you to know, that we'd be honored to have you as part of our team. You'd bring a different perspective from your time with the JSA. You also have experience with time travel and international affairs, something our team definitely lacks."

"You researched me?" She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or impressed.

Tim shrugged. "Look, if you want to come out for a weekend, give us a test drive of sorts, let me know. I know you have a spot in the JSA and crossing to another team can be intimidating."

That was an understatement. Tim didn't quite understand. Yes, she hung out with the JSA, the heroes for the heroes. But the Teen Titans…well, they were an intimidating bunch. Tim, Red Robin, fka Robin, trained by Batman and Nightwing. Cassie, Wonder Girl, trained by Wonder Woman and Troia. Bart, Kid Flash, fka Impulse, trained by way too many speedsters, as well as having been the Flash for a short period of time. Conner, Super Boy, need more even be said? Even Raven and Gar Logan had been on the team since its second reincarnation, when Robin had been Dick Grayson, Kid Flash had been Wally West, and Wonder Girl had been Donna Troy. Yes, she was on a team with legends, but the Teen Titans was a team on which everyone seemed to be expected to aspire to the greatest of possibilities. She didn't seem worthy, especially when she considered how she had come to be Stargirl.

"Thanks…I just need to talk to Alan and see what's going on."

"I understand." Tim stood, tossing a few bills on the table. "Would you like a ride home?"

"No, that's okay."

"Well, Courtney, it was really nice to meet you. I hope to see you again, whether in San Francisco or someplace else."

"Thanks." She watched as he turned to leave. "Tim?"

He paused and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Could you not tell Bart about this?"

He frowned slightly. "Sure. No problem."

"Thanks." She waited ten minutes before leaving the diner herself. Everything remained confusing. Only one question seemed to be important – why?

* * *

><p>Courtney sat cross-legged on her bed, staring out the window. After talking to Tim, she had called Alan. Alan had suggested they talk in person, with the meeting occurring at Jay Garrick's house in Keystone City. A part of Courtney wondered if she would see Bart since he lived with the Garricks, but she didn't. However, she did see Max, not that the older man said anything.<p>

The meeting had started off uncomfortably. Jay and Alan had apologized in their own way. Courtney had also found herself apologizing, even though she didn't feel as if she had anything to apologize for. Then the conversation had turned to the Teen Titans and everything had gotten weird. She had left Jay's house feeling even more unsure of her place in the world.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door. She sighed. She didn't want a visitor. She wanted to be alone, but ignoring the knock wasn't an option. "Come in."

Pat stepped into the room, concern on his face. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "I talked to Mike. He's grounded for a week."

Courtney shrugged. When she had called Alan, some things had quickly become clear. Alan had tried her cell phone. When she hadn't returned his call, he had called her home phone. Her stepbrother Mike had answered and had conveniently never relayed the message. It had taken awhile for her to adjust to Pat as her stepdad. In all honesty, she now thought of him as her dad. He had managed to prove himself to her. She knew he loved her like his own daughter. She may not have been happy about her mom's marriage to Pat in the beginning, but now she was. Even though she'd be even happier if Mike hadn't been part of the marriage package. She could definitely do without a little brother.

"So, can you tell me what Alan wanted to talk to you about?"

When it came to the hero business, Pat understood much better than her mom. It was another reason she liked him. "Alan and Jay think I should spend some time with the Teen Titans." Pat didn't show any surprise at the comment.

"Did they say why?"

She absently drew nonsensical shapes with her finger on the bedspread. "They say it's an opportunity for me to interact with teens my own age, with teens who've been heroes as long as I have."

Pat nodded. "They have a point. You're a JSA veteran. Getting experience with another team could be a great learning opportunity."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what's wrong?"

Pat would understand…or at least she was ninety percent certain he would. Taking a deep breath, she started. "It's the Teen Titans. It's just…expectations are higher. The Titans are connected to the League. I just…" The JLA intimidated her. There was no doubt about that. Yes, she hung out with some powerhouses – Alan and Karen, Billy and Adam when they had been part of the team. But the JLA… She had been in enough battles in which the JSA and JLA had fought together to know that the JLA operated very differently from the JSA. The JLA didn't view themselves as family. They didn't mentor each other. They were individual heroes drawn together for a purpose – to protect mankind. The JLA didn't have the history or familial ties like the JSA did. It made her wonder - with JLA's connections to the Titans, did that mean the Titans operated like the JLA as well? All business?

"I don't think the Titans interact with the League that often," Pat noted. "Maybe the individual Titans with their mentors, but on a team level, I think it's a rare event." Pat paused. "Court, do you want to be a Teen Titan?"

She gave him a small smile. "If someone had asked me that just this morning, I would have laughed and said no. The JSA is my team. But now…to know Alan and Jay think I could handle it, to know Red Robin thinks I could handle it…" She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I've heard it said that the JSA and Titans are the two teams that focus on family, something the JLA definitely doesn't do. The Titans are different from the JSA, but not nearly as different as the JLA is. I think it might be good for you to give the Titans a chance. Just hang out with them for a weekend. If you don't like it, at least you can say that you tried."

"But what if I do like it?"

"Court, you'll always have a spot in the JSA. Numerous heroes are part of more than one team. Others have moved between teams. There's nothing wrong with that. You need to find the spot that feels best for you." He patted her knee. "The unknown is rather scary, isn't it."

"I'd rather face Grundy."

Pat smiled. "I know, but whatever decision you reach, your mom and I will support you. So, too, will Jay and Alan. Don't ever forget that." He patted her knee again and stood up to leave. "Oh, yeah, almost forget. He reached into his pocket and tossed her a cell phone. It's ready to go. Your mom picked it up this afternoon. The store set it up like your old one. Should have all your contacts. I finished installing the security protocols Mr. Terrific specified. You'll just need to link it to your email account. Internet router is fixed, too."

"Thanks." She fingered her new cell phone as she watched Pat leave. At least her mom had chosen one of the newer models. Or maybe Mr. Terrific had provided a list of possibilities. That was most likely the case.

She thought back to her conversation with Pat. At times being an adult, having to make her own decisions, really sucked. If something didn't work out, there was no one to blame except herself.

With a sigh, she turned on the cell phone and checked out the new features from her old one, taking a few minutes to quickly link up her email account. She read through the messages from Bart, a smile on her face. Even his emails could brighten her mood. Saying yes meant she could see Bart on a regular basis. But did she want that? Was she ready for that? Was it even important? Technically, she could see him on a regular basis now. With his speed, distance didn't really matter. Besides, Blue Valley and Keystone weren't that far apart. Maybe she should talk to him. Then again, she already knew what he would say.

She reached into her pocket and removed a piece of crumbled paper. Tim's phone number. What to tell him? Did she want to be a Teen Titan? Did she want to give it a try? Did she have anything to lose? What was there to gain? She dialed the number, almost hanging up, half hoping it would go to voicemail. It didn't.

"Hi, Courtney," he greeted. Of course he would have caller ID.

What should she say? What did she want? "Hi, Tim. I've been thinking about it, and…"

* * *

><p>AN: Is this the end this time? I honestly don't know.


End file.
